Davina Claire
Davina Claire is the former Regent of the Nine Covens, a former Harvest Witch born in the French Quarter of New Orleans, a former member of the Sisters, and also a former main character of The Originals. Davina is the adopted daughter of Marcel Gerard. She became the main subject of a power struggle between the witches, vampires and werewolves of New Orleans when eight months prior to the series, Marcel heard about the the Harvest ritual from Sophie. Marcel and Sophie disagreed with the ritual, due to the fact that the resurrection of the four teenage girls sacrificed was not guaranteed, so Marcel intervened in the ritual just in time to rescue Davina, who was the only Harvest girl who had yet to be sacrificed. Because the ritual wasn't completed, Davina had the energy of the three other witches who were sacrificed before her, as well as that of the ancestors of the witch community flowing through her. This made her so incredibly powerful that it became increasingly difficult for her to control all of the magical energy within her. Furthermore, Marcel used her power, as well as her anger toward the witches, to his advantage; Davina's immense power afforded her the ability to sense when any of the French Quarter Coven used magic, and she used this ability to help Marcel monitor and restrict the use of magic in the Quarter. As a result, at least one witch was killed by Marcel, whose new laws decreed that practicing magic was a crime punishable by death. Ironically, it was Sophie, who initially didn't believe in the Harvest and told Marcel with the intention of convincing him to intervene, who created the plan that ultimately led to finding and sacrificing Davina in order to finally complete the Harvest. Her change in attitude regarding witchcraft and the faith involved in ancestral magic came after her niece, Monique Deveraux, was also sacrificed in the Harvest; she saw that Monique's power bleed out of her and into Davina, and suddenly realized that the Harvest was working, and not just a legend as she previously thought. For most of her life, Davina's personality and actions were mainly defined by her desire to live a normal teenage life without magical powers. She became distrustful of Marcel, after his plan to take down Klaus failed, and he was forced to pledge his allegiance to him, along with the rest of the New Orleans vampires who lived through the fight. During this time, she became very close with Camille and Josh, the two people in the city who she felt she could trust. However, when the consequences of not finishing the Harvest began to affect everyone in the city, she eventually regained trust in Marcel and told him that she was glad to have lived the life that she had lived. It was then that she finally accepted her fate as a witch, and realized that dying in order to complete the Harvest was the right thing to do. She was supposed to come back to life after the Reaping; however, Céleste, secretly possessing Sabine's body, hijacked the energy from the ritual to bring three other powerful, deceased witches instead of the four girls who had been sacrificed. This left everyone believing that the ritual did not work, and that Davina and the three other Harvest girls were permanently dead. Davina was eventually resurrected in Le Grand Guignol, after the death of Céleste, and rejoined the French Quarter Coven. However, she continues to help Marcel with her magic. In From a Cradle to a Grave, she resurrects Mikael and binds him to her will, holding him captive in the same attic where Marcel had secretly kept her from the other witches months before. With Monique, Abigail and Cassie dead, Davina is the only Harvest witch still alive. In Fire with Fire, in order to obtain the power necessary to resurrect the Original Vampire, Kol Mikaelson, Davina assumes the role of the covens' Regent, giving her access to the collective power and knowledge shared by The Ancestors of all 9 covens of New Orleans. However, after ordering the execution of a rebellious witch leading to the massacre of several witches, Davina is shunned by the 9 covens of New Orleans, losing her connection to the Ancestors in the process. In No More Heartbreaks, Davina is tragically killed by a cursed Kol, on the orders of The Ancestors seeking revenge on her for her previous actions during the Harvest and her indirect role of the Ninth Ward Coven Massacre since her intended target was only Kara Nguyen. In Where Nothing Stays Buried, her soul was cursed by the The Ancestors, causing her a worse fate than death, following Freya's spell to channel the collective power of the Ancestors, at the expense of Davina who was used as the conduit. In Give 'Em Hell Kid, Davina causes the untethering of the Ancestral Plane by activating a dark object created by Eva Sinclair and is presumably stuck with them, unable to use magic. In High Water and a Devil's Daughter, Davina's remains were channeled by Vincent Griffith to ask her to accept the Harvest sacrifice and resurrect the Harvest Witches. She accepted and the girls were resurrected. Vincent also made her the gatekeeper of all the Ancestral Magic of New Orleans. History She presumably grew up in the French Quarter with a single, controlling mother, as her father left the picture before Davina was born and was not seen again. Davina went to public school with a boy named Tim, whom she met at age 10, and for whom she developed romantic feelings. It was mentioned that she took piano lessons. Davina was also best friends with Monique for some time before the Harvest, and was a member of the French Quarter witches. She was also one of the four young witches chosen for The Harvest ritual. On the day the Harvest was to be completed, Davina and the other Harvest girls were deceived by the Elders regarding their fates and the events surrounding the sacrifice. They were told that the knife that was used on their palms for the blood sacrifice would put them in a peaceful limbo. Instead, Bastianna, the lead Elder who was performing the ritual, began to kill the girls by slitting their throats. As the last girl to be sacrificed, Davina witnessed the slaughter of the other selected girls, and was restrained by a fellow witch in her coven so she could not intervene. She felt betrayed by the Elders, as well as her mother, who stood by and witnessed the devastation and slaughter. However, when Marcel and his vampires appeared, they effectively ended the sacrifice by killing the majority of the witches in attendance. In doing so, Marcel saved Davina's life and she lived with him for eight months afterwards. Marcel spent the next eight months hiding her from the witches, and using her powers to help keep the witches in subjugation out of punishment for what they did to her and the other girls. The witches later felt betrayed by Davina, and when she was finally sacrificed in the Harvest and her spirit went back into the earth with the rest of the deceased New Orleans witches who practiced ancestral magic, the Ancestors shunned her until she was resurrected. Once Davina was brought back to life, she returned to her coven for a while, but left after Monique and Abigail were killed. She then returned to her high school to resume a somewhat normal teenage life. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series One of Marcel's daywalkers attends to Davina. She tells her that the witches are quiet and opens the window of her room, so she can look outside and get some fresh air. The daywalker denies her request out of fear that she will be discovered by the witches. Davina becomes infuriated that she is constantly told what she can and cannot do, and she angrily throws the vampire through a window with telekinesis. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= In Voodoo in My Blood, she and the other Ancestors talk to Hope to have her tell her parents to go to St. Anne's Church so they could tell them about The Hollow. After arriving in the Ancestral Plane, Davina approaches Klaus and Hayley and asks how Kol is. After some witty remarks, Davina begins to tell the story about the Hollow, revealing her real name, the magic performed on her and what became of her. After revealing that The Hollow is a relative of the Labonair Family and was responsible for putting the curse on the werewolves, causing them to transform on a full moon. After casting a spell on Klaus which renders him unconscious, she tells Hayley she needs to trust her and Hayley goes off trying to find the host The Hollow is currently possessing. Davina then reveals that she plans to use Klaus as a sacrifice in order to lock the Hollow away again, but she is interfered with the arrival of Marcel, Hayley and eventually Elijah. She uses magic by force to make Marcel extract some of his venom and put it into a cut made by her to kill Klaus, but is stopped by Hope. Hope tells her off and breaks the salt circle, sending Davina back to the Ancestral Plane. At Lafayette Cemetery, Marcel is talking to Davina's grave and she is seen listening to him, with a saddened look. In Phantomesque, Kol attempted to make a deal with the new harvest girls, Amy and Jessica, by offering them dark objects to make it worth their while. In exchange for them, he wanted them to let him talk to Davina, thought they refused while indicating that he would never see Davina again. Before he could attack, Jessica performed a pain infliction spell on him then Amy broke his neck with telekinesis. For their efforts, they left him alone in the cemetery and, per their arrangement, left with the dark objects. Later that night, Kol visited Davina's grave, though he was approached by the Hollow. They spoke briefly of Davina and she cut the palm of her hand and he heared Davina scream. Soon thereafter, he found her, resurrected and trapped within a boundary spell, with the same cut on her hand. The Hollow confirmed that Davina was now linked to her, and that he couldn't kill her without killing Davina. In A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken, Personality Before the start of the series, Davina once had respect and loyalty for her coven, which changed after she was betrayed by her former coven, who not only tried to kill her but they killed her best friend Monique Deveraux as well, her mother was the worst one of them all, as she did nothing to help her daughter. She begged her mother for help but Ms. Clare did nothing to stop it, and turned a blind eye. Making her realize that her mother knew exactly what The Harvest is, and was willing to sacrifice her own daughters life. Davina now harbors hatred for her former coven, and takes great pleasure in seeing them suffer. Davina is a quiet girl living a very sheltered life. However, the extreme levels of restriction that have been placed upon her, has caused her to be hot-tempered, a bad combination with her level of power. Davina seems to be used to getting her way, and when things go awry she is short-tempered. She has faced betrayal from her coven in the past, leading her to seek revenge against them. Marcel has said that Davina has anger and authority issues. She seems to have a rebellious nature, as shown when she sneaks off to meet Tim in Girl in New Orleans or when she sneaks of from Marcel's loft. Davina's base personality seems to be that of a sweet girl longing for a normal life, however the events of her life have given her a dark side that she is not afraid to use, if the situation calls for it. She also has a manipulative side, as she tricked Marcel into keeping her at the church, so she could have a secret meeting with Elijah. Davina used to play the piano and enjoys listening to classical music such as Bach, Puccini and Mozart. Davina has shown regret over the fact that her immense power hurt people, even when she didn't mean to. She is shown to be a loyal, caring and sympathetic friend. When someone hurts her or anyone she cares about, she won't rest until she makes them pay. When she temporarily had the power of The Harvest, Davina was quite overconfident in her abilities, despite having little experience in actually using it. Even though not to a great extent, Davina has shown ability to make sacrifices for the greater good. When she fell ill, she realized that her life was coming to an end. Davina thought that it would be selfish to take everyone else with her, so she accepted her fate and sacrificed her life to save everyone in New Orleans from destruction. After being resurrected, she is scared and skittish, not talking much. She is frightened, and doesn't want to use her magic. Marcel planned on using her once she was brought back to life, which hurt her and made her upset. Davina has a hard time since returning to the Witches, which was intensified by how much disdain she felt from Monique, her former best friend. However, she slowly starts to regain faith in her abilities and herself, and becomes stronger for it, embracing her powers as a witch. She successfully resurrects and binds Mikael to her as part of her plan to kill Klaus. She is very loyal to her friends, as everything she's currently planning to do is for them, to remove a tyrant from their lives so that he, Klaus, can't hurt them anymore. She is also intelligent enough to realize that, though he holds himself differently, Elijah is ultimately cut from the same cloth as his maternal half-brother. Despite the tragic events in her life, Davina is still a very positive and upbeat person. Over the course of the series, Davina becomes more independent, ambitious and determined. She places the safety of her friends over her own agenda. Due to her seemingly naive and kind personality, Davina is often the subject of manipulation. Over the course of the series, she has been lied to/was used on a few occasions. Which has lead her to become more distrustful and paranoid, a trait Mikael pointed out. In a bit of irony, Davina has started to show personality traits similar to that of Klaus. Her time as Regent has made her distrustful, quick to downplay any threats, while at the same time responding to them violently, as evidenced with her ordering Hayley to murder Kara, after Kara attacked her in protest. All the while Davina justifies herself, even while she she feels guilt. This eventually leads to her being shunned by the community of New Orleans witches. Physical Appearance Davina is a very beautiful and gorgeous young woman in her late teens. She has blue eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks, lightly tanned skin and long, dark brown hair worn in loose waves. She stands at 5'3" and her frame is slim and petite. In the first season, she is usually seen wearing white or pale colored dresses with some type of distinct patterns and stripes, although as the season progresses, has begun to wear darker shades such as grey and black. At the beginning of the first season, she rarely was seen wearing shoes considering she was always inside. She was also absent of jewelry and didn't wear make-up. After she is resurrected she starts wearing trousers, jackets and blouses with different colors and patterns. For special occasions, she wears dresses and uses light make-up. In Season two, she is often seen wearing jeans. Red and blue are the colors she wears often. She also starts wearing jewelry, such as bracelets and necklaces. In Season three, because of Kol's death and the constant betrayal from the original family Davina's style drastically changed. She is often seen wearing dark shades of clothing such as grey and black. This trend continues in Season 4. Powers and Abilities Davina is a very powerful witch who was formerly a member of the French Quarter Coven. She was at a young age chosen to be a Harvest Girl due to unknown reasons, possibly great magical potential. Due to the Harvest Ritual not being completed, Davina gained power that allowed to accomplish great feats of Magic and she gained the reputation of being a "Super Witch", however after its completion she lost all that power, but remained an above average Ancestral Witch. After Vincent and Van Nguyen exposed Davina's involvment in the massacre of 11 witches in the Ninth Ward, she was stripped of her Regency and shunned from channeling the Ancestors by the Elders. Which means, Davina is no longer capable of practicing Ancestral Magic, however since all witches have Traditional Magic by default, she might have resorted to this, however of recent she has started practicing Dark Magic since she joined The Sisters, a coven of very Dark Witches. Davina was able to resurrect Kol Mikaelson and break Klaus' sireline. |-|Pre Harvest= Prior to the Harvest, Davina was a normal teenage girl, probably having not manifested her power yet as she implied in Moon Over Bourbon Street to Josh: "All the power I had was from the other Harvest Girls, I don't even know what I have without it". Her life was pretty normal before the Elder of her mother's coven, Bastianna, chose her as a candidate for the Harvest Sacrifice. An unsuspecting Davina was convinced by her mother to be a Harvest girl for she was told that she would be respected and powerful in the community. |-|Mid Harvest= Bastianna came to the conclusion of choosing Davina and her three closest friends Monique, Abigail and Cassie but the exact reason is not known, but possibly due to greater potential than the other candidates. When the day came, Davina was shocked to discover that it was a sacrificial ritual and she along with other three girls were the martyrs. Because Davina was not sacrificed due to the intervention of Marcel and his vampire army, the combined powers of the sacrificed girls before her were taken into herself, turning her into a witch with great powers, this gave her a superiority complex that was akin to a god. Since she was able to accomplish very impressive feats with only the powers of three girls (plus herself), this implied that each individual girl had great potential on their own, for with this power, Davina had performed feats other witches could only dream of, e.g. when she remove an Original's compulsion, killed a group of witches in one fell swoop and taking down an Original Vampire and the Original Hybrid, making the former choke on blood and the latter unwillingly turn. The only reason why her powers worked on an Original Vampire and the Original Hybrid so easily was because the Harvest energy - the power of three other Harvest Witches - was reaching critical mass and as a reaction or repercussion, The French Quarter would have been burned to the ground along with herself by such power, but in order to stop this, she had to be sacrificed to complete the Harvest Ritual. She was soon sacrificed all that immense power returned to the Earth and unto the Ancestors. |-|Mid Reaping= After her resurrection by the Ancestors, she had a hard time adjusting as she lacked faith in herself, and could not seem to use her powers. This was due to her being shunned and tortured by the Ancestors while she was in the Ancestral Plane. Thankfully, she was able to use her powers again after a few words of encouragement from her best friend, Josh. During this time she was also shown to cast very powerful fire spells as she demonstrated with the fireworks, as her Harvest element was Fire. However since the completion of the Reaping; Genevieve's death, and Cassie's resurrection, she's not shown such power again. Later on Davina channeled Hope's birth (a Nexus Vorti) and Dark Objects to resurrect Mikael as the Other Side was collapsing, thus making his Spirit flesh, however she added a bracelet to the formula which allowed her to compel him as she wished. |-|Season 2= Though she became tremendously weak in comparison to her former status as a Harvest Girl, Davina seemed to be able to simultaneously cast a pain infliction spell on up to three werewolves, which is usually exhibited by powerful witches. She exhibited the power to read the mind of a witch she channels, which could be considered a form of divination. Davina also seemed to be gifted in spell-work; She studied Esther's spell to link the Originals's sirelines and she figured out how to decode the spell in reverse so that it would unlink them instead. With Kol's help she was able to cast an invisibility spell (Live and Let Die), disallowing Klaus from sensing everyone inside the room, whether this is truly Illusory or literal has yet to be confirmed. The second most powerful spell she's committed is the one she used to literally drain the power of the White Oak, the only balance Nature has to killing Klaus, temporarily crippling its power to kill Original Vampires, it should be noted that she channeled Kaleb's powers, so therefore she was not yet powerful enough to drain such an object. Davina used her considerable talents yet again to cast a spell with the intention of protecting Camille against Esther's magic, the spell had the effect of keeping Camille in her body, accidentally sending Rebekah into the body of Eva Sinclair, redirecting Esther (a more powerful witch)'s power back to her, her power, when colliding with Esther's, causing an explosion that rendered the hourglasses to explode. Davina has shown mastery of Kemiya - a subsection of dark magic. She created a gold bracelet on her first try. She also created a gold white oak ash dagger, which works on Klaus. |-|As Regent= Due to Vincent's influence on the Elders, Davina was made Regent and was accepted by the Ancestors. This allowed her to become the most powerful Ancestral Witch in New Orleans as she had all the Powers and Abilities of a Regent, but more importantly a one-time-only access to the totality of Ancestors' power to channel at once. She used this one-time-only access to resurrect Kol, however his ashes was swapped with Esther's thus, Esther was resurrected instead, to Davina's disappointment. Davina sought to find another way to bring Kol back. Davina as Regent had the power to channel the power of any Ancestor and used this ability to channel the power of Céleste to temporarily halt the Crescent Curse (as Celeste was the witch who cast it), and then she eventually channeled power from the Ancestors to undo the Curse once and for all. However because she indirectly caused the deaths of Kara along with members of the Ninth ward coven she was stripped of her office of Regency and shunned from the 9 covens of New Orleans. |-|Present Day= Following Davina's shunning from the 9 covens of New Orleans, she was left dis-empowered and her connection to the Ancestors disappeared permanently. However, she still remained resourceful and recently joined a new coven of powerful witches that practice Dark Magic, in the service of the Strix vampires, in order to eventually be able to resurrect Kol with the power of her new coven. She is presumably practicing Dark Magic currently, as it is the default form of witchcraft practiced by her coven, The Sisters. With such power, she has demonstrated several significant feats, such as entering the Ancestral Plane despite no longer being an Ancestral Witch. She achieved this by channeling Josh who served as her life link. Following her connection to him being broken, she still managed to "force" her way back to the mortal plane with Ariane's help, who taught her to channel power from her strong desires, seemingly one of the sources of the coven's Dark Magic. It is a mystery where the power of her new coven actually comes from, but Aya Al-Rashid has stated that the witches are the most powerful this world has ever seen and, coupled with Ariane's previous coaching of Davina, it can be assumed that Davina and the Sisters draw their immense power from simply a strong will or immense will of emotional state (Empathic Magic), which has been previously described by Abby Bennett Wilson as the source of Black Magic. No official "joining ceremony" was performed by the Sisters to induct Davina, so it can be assumed that this was what she and the others had always been practicing. Since "officially" joining The Sisters Davina has seemingly been able to continue to channel this "Empathic Magic" and use it for a number of degrees of power. Davina performed a simple spirit projection spell, allowing her to mentally project herself to the Compound of the Mikaelsons, while remaining invisible. She also performed a spell with the Sisters on Ariane's corpse, in order to absorb all the information Ariane had prior to her death, which failed (though it was seemingly possible as it is known that the human brain survives some several minutes after death although it was seemingly a new day and the witches were failing). After the Sisters took a pause, Davina was able to see Ariane's thoughts prior to her death through a practice of clairvoyance, telepathy and consecration by placing a drop of water (a conduit which Ariane occasionally used for absorbing information) onto her forehead. She was also able to consecrate Ariane's corpse and by doing so gave her access to the Ancestral Plane. She was recently able to summon Kol's spirit from the Ancestral Plane with the use of a dark object known as The Hand of Glory. She was also shown to be somehow connected to the other members of her coven, though whether it is a magical link that allows them to tap into each other's power (which would explain the colossal amounts of power the Sisters possess) or just a manifestation in the practice of Representational Magic remains unknown, but it can be assumed that this connection is not permanent nor is it truly power-sharing as it was previously stated that what happened to Davina would affect all her Sisters, Kol knocks Davina unconscious to protect Camille from the Sisters. This maybe because Davina had possibly resumed leadership over the coven after the deaths of the previous two leaders (Ariane and Madison respectively). With a dark and powerful new Coven by her side, she has been shown capable of performing spells of great magnitude, such as the Sireline Unlinking Spell (which she herself created). With the Coven's aid, Davina managed to break Klaus' link to all of his vampire progenies, though the final portion was completed without her coven due to there demise. However, the energy released by the spell overwhelmed her to the point of losing consciousness, which she used later to her advantage. It was later revealed that breaking Klaus' connection to his sireline released enough mystical energy that created a Nexus Vorti, a mystical event that can afford witches great power to achieve miracles in magic, such as resurrection. As seen, Davina collected Elijah and Klaus' blood (a ritual Rebekah had previously found), Kol's ashes, while channeling the Nexus Vorti and resurrected Kol from the Ancestral Plane, marking the third time she successfully performed resurrection. It was later revealed that this spell was corrupted by the Ancestors so that it would infect Kol's soul to the point where he would lose control and kill Davina. Later, Davina was able to perform a spell along with Vincent that negated the new Regent's Magic Neutralization spell. Before this, Davina was able to make a bar full of vampires with the exception of the Beast, Lucien, fall asleep with a snap of her fingers. After death, Davina was able to reach out to Kol, to which Vincent summoned her soul back to the Ancestral Plane. Conjured back into the Ancestral Plane she used the power of the mystical artifact, the Un Dépôt D'argent, to break the Ancestors' influence over the physical plane of existence after she forcibly sent both Vincent and Kol's souls back to the mortal plane. |-|Former/Other Powers= Among others, Davina has been shown to have the following powers: *'Advanced Telekinesis': The ability to manipulate physical objects with only the use of the mind or an evocation of magical words. Before Davina lost the collective powers of the three other Harvest Witches Monique, Abigail and Cassie, Davina has caused an entire church to shudder on more than two occasions, one of these distorting the whole church shattering its windows and the furniture to break away, knocking out an original hybrid on one of these simultaneously, levitating and killing three witches on another, though this earth-shaking ability may be geokinetic in nature. Since the Reaping's completion, she has exhibited this power on a much lower scale. *'Advanced Pyrokinesis': As the Harvest Witch of Fire, Davina the ability to manipulate and create flames with a simple thought at a higher scale than most witches. When at full power, this ability has been shown to have the potential to burn down an entire city, whereas the other Harvest Girls harbor the full force of their own elements when separated from Davina's. Since the Reaping's completion, she has exhibited this power on a much lower scale. *'Advanced Aerokinesis': Davina has had the power to manipulate air at a molecular level, having nearly blown down the entire city of New Orleans, but this was merely the advanced power of Abigail since Davina lost Abigail's powers. *'Advanced Geokinesis': Davina used Geokinesis multiple times while in possession of the powers of Monique Deveraux, who is the Harvest Witch of Earth. Davina used this to quake the earth and when this power reached its climax, it threatened to destroy New Orleans. After losing Monique's abilities, she has not been shown to be able to use geokinesis any longer. *'Advanced Hydrokinesis': The ability to manipulate or bring about water in one way or another has been used by Davina when she unleashed the full force of water in the form of rain over New Orleans with Cassie's power, who is the Harvest Witch of Water, nearly drowning the city. Davina does not possess this power by herself and does no longer have it as she does not channel water. *'Telepathy': Davina has shown the ability to enter the minds of those she was channeling, dazing their nervous tract long enough for her to discover everything she needs in a matter of seconds without the power of the Harvest. She has, with the power of the Harvest, entered the minds of those who've been compelled and erase the compulsion done completely. She has with this power compelled an Original Vampire to forget that which she had seen. *'Biokinesis': During the Harvest, Davina had shown the power to be able to control the body functions of a human form such as cause their insides to melt and boiling their blood on two occasions before the time of losing the power of the Harvest and she has been shown to be able to. Davina had the ability to sense a witch's magic, what spell they were doing, who and where they are when she had the power of the three other girls. Whether this was due to a spell she cast on herself or whether it was due to the Harvest ritual being connected to all New Orleans Witches has not been revealed, but Davina has not shown to be able to do this anymore since her sacrifice. As a Harvest Girl, all four Harvest Witches had the ability to connect and commune with the Ancestors directly. She could also channel the power of her Ancestors when in the boundary of the City of the Dead as shown by Abigail and Monique who managed to take on an Original and two Hybrids in From a Cradle to a Grave after casting a spell that invoked all their ancestors. After the Reaping, she and Cassie did not seem to have this power again. Davina seems to been gifted in easily understanding complex spell work, as she wants to create a counter-spell to that'll unravel the sire bond connection of Klaus Mikaelson's entire line, thus making it so that if he were to die, his sire line would continue to flourish unsired. Weaknesses Davina has the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships Marcel Gerard Davina met Marcel when he saved her from nearly being killed in The Harvest. Ever since then he has been protecting her from the witches who wish to complete the ritual. Davina trusted and even loved Marcel yet that trust was broken when Marcel didn't tell her that the last remaining elder and the last thing posing a threat to her, Agnes was dead. Davina believes that Marcel did not tell her that because he just wants her power and is using her. After Davina escapes due to Marcel's betrayal, she eventually returns after Tim's life is in danger, the two are reunited. Marcel tells her he cares for her and took her in as his own, although their relationship is far from being repaired. Marcel was protecting Davina from being sacrificed in Après Moi, Le Déluge but due to everything that was happening, Davina decided that she was ready. After her death, he was devastated that she did not return from the dead. After killing Bastianna, Davina returned to the living. Marcel noticed Davina's changed personality and wanting her to feel safe, left her in the care of Genevieve. A month later, Davina felt abandoned by Marcel but Josh also reassured her that Marcel still loves her. While Marcel was banished from the French Quarter, Marcel continued to watch Davina from afar and in a sense, she felt like he was there watching her. She loves him very much and would do anything to save him. Recently, though, the young witch did a spell to save Klaus's life by deactivating the power of the White Oak Stake, rendering its power to kill Originals temporarily useless. Joshua Rosza Josh and Davina are best friends. They first met when Marcel found about Klaus compelling him to spy on Marcel, and Marcel to Davina to erase his compulsion.The two bonded, and became good friends after that. She was supposed to erase his memory of her but she didn't. After that, they continued to secretly meet and Josh helped her when she was escaping from Klaus, Marcel and the Witches. He aided Davina in regaining her magic when she came back from the dead and eventually she was able to make him a daylight ring when Klaus gave her the spell. They are best friends and would do anything for each other. Kol Mikaelson Kol is Davina's close friend, boyfriend and partner in crime. He introduced himself to Davina in Rebirth as Kaleb . Davina appeared to be quite smitten with Kaleb, and readily agreed to meet with him for coffee. Despite being stood up, Davina was still happy to go to dinner with Kaleb later that evening. Davina was unaware that Kaleb's body is under the possession of Kol until she touched him during a spell in Red Door. They formed an alliance due to their shared hatred of Klaus and conspired against him, with that they grew close to each other. In The Map of Moments, they shared their first kiss. In I Love You, Goodbye, Kol died from Finn's curse, leaving Davina devastated. Kol remained dead. After many failed attempts, Davina was finally able to bring Kol back to life in A Streetcar Named Desire, after the spell Davina used to unlink Klaus from his sireline created a Nexus Vorti, which she could channel for power such as when she resurrected Mikael when Hope's birth created one, and the two of them were thrilled to be reunited. In An Old Friend Calls, Kol and Davina talk about how he is a vampire and not a witch. She tells him that she has heard all the stories of how he had no control over his blood lust. He then told her that he was going to be better for her. They then kiss and he tells her he has to see his family. After he see his family he goes to the attic were Davina was waiting for him. They start to dance while they are dance Davina starts to take her clothes and then they promptly have sex. In No More Heartbreaks, Davina finds out that Cami was bit by Lucien. She confronts him and he tells her that she can't be save. He then tells her he will not kill because The Ancestors have something planned for her. She then figures out that Kol is meant to kill her. She then daggers him at his request. She then comes back to him lying on the ground daggered. The Ancestors break through the magic that is keeping him daggered and he wakes up in such blood lust he kills Davina, as The Ancestors wanted. In Give 'Em Hell Kid, Kol sees Davina for one last time where they have a heartfelt goodbye as it was probably the last time they will see each other. Other Relationships *Klaus and Davina (Enemies) *Elijah and Davina (Former Allies/Enemies) *Rebekah and Davina (Former Allies/Frenemies) *Davina and Camille (Friends) *Davina and Hayley (Allies/Friends) *Davina and Monique (Former Best Friends/Enemies) *Davina and Mikael (Enemies/Former Allies) *Aiden and Davina (Friends/Allies) *Davina and Vincent (Former Friends/Former Allies) *Tim and Davina (Good Friends/Former Romantic Interests) *Davina and Kara (Enemies) *Davina and Van (Enemies) Appearances The Vampire Diaries Season Four *''The Originals'' (Director's cut) The Originals Season One *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' The Originals Season Two *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' (Archive footage only) *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' The Originals Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' (Mentioned) *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' (Mentioned) *''Savior'' (Mentioned) *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' (Mentioned) *''Wild at Heart'' *''Dead Angels'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' (Corpse/Ancestral Spirit) *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' (Ancestral Spirit) *''The Bloody Crown'' (Mentioned) The Originals Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' (Archive footage/Picture/Indirectly mentioned) *''No Quarter'' (Picture) *''Haunter of Ruins'' (Mentioned) *''Keepers of the House'' (Mentioned) *''Bag of Cobras'' (Mentioned) *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' (Remains/Picture) *''Voodoo in My Blood'' (Ancestral Spirit) *''Phantomesque'' (Ressurected) *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' }} Episode Absence Season 1 (TO) In Season 1, Davina doesn't appear in 5 episodes: *''The River in Reverse'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''An Unblinking Death'' Season 2 (TO) In Season 2, Davina doesn't appear in 3 episodes: *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''They All Asked For You '' Season 3 (TO) In Season 3, Davina doesn't appear in 6 episodes, while being a main character: *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' }} Name *'Davina' is a feminine name which is pronounced dah-VEE-nah. It is of Scottish and Hebrew origin, and the meaning is "beloved", "friend" or "cherished". *'Claire' is a French name and it means "illustrious". Trivia Quotes ---- ---- Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Female Characters Category:New Orleans Coven Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Claire Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Medium Category:Resurrected Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:Ancestral Spirits